Nastasia's Story
Intro Anna sat at the computer. Click. Click. Unlike most other girls, she had no friends. For her, the computer was her life. She would spend all day playing, with nothing better to do. No one ever talked to her other than her parents. All the other girls thought she was weird. But Anna didn't care. Click. Click. All she wanted was friends, but she was playing out of her misery. It was always like this...until one day. Once SOMEONE rates, I will create part 1. Don't worry, I have it in my head. Part 1 Anna woke up. That night she had a strange dream. Most people would ignore it, but Anna was the type of person who wondered about everything. In the dream, she fell out of her bed and into a castle. She heard an evil laugh, then saw a beam of red light. Then she woke up. After 10 minutes thinking about it, she went back to the computer and kept playing. That night, a large thunderstorm was raging. "Anastasia!" called her mom. "If you keep playing, the computer might be struck by lightning!" But Anna didn't care. Besides, she'd almost beat Dimentio. Dimentio was almost defeated when, just as Anna's mom feared, the computer was struck by lightning. However, the computer didn't break. It was frozen still, then Dimentio's head popped out of the screen and pulled Anna into the computer. This Chapter will remain here for a few days until another chapter is made. Part 2 Anna fell in darkness and ended up at what looked like Super Paper Mario. She looked at herself. "I guess I look pretty much the same, except I'm blue" thought Anna. For some reason, she was quite comfortable of the situation. For her, this was pretty much her destiny. She then realized that Dimentio was standing right behind her. She was finally aware of the situation. "WHAT DID YOU DO THAT FOR!" shouted Anna. "YOU THINK THIS IS A GAME! I HAVE FEELINGS, YOU KNOW!!!!". "Well, I don't want you, Count Bleck does." said Dimentio. Anna went silent. Why on earth would the evil side want her? Unless... "No. No way. I am NOT joining you!" Anna said. "It seems that you have no choice." Dimentio said calmly. He then took Anna and headed off to Count Bleck's castle. ''These parts are ending up being shorter than I thought. Oh well. If it keeps going like this, there's probably going to be about 10 parts"" Part 3 Anna was scared. She had been sucked into a computer and now she was being forced to join the evil side! This was not fair. When they reached Count Bleck's castle, Dimentio let go of her and she fell to the floor. Standing right in front of her was Count Bleck himself! "Name!" Count Bleck called. "Um...Anna." Anna said in fear. "Full Name!" said Bleck. "Anastasia DeRio." said Anna. "Happy Now!" she thought. It was then that Anna stopped being scared and looked around. The castle was huge, with different rooms branching out everywhere. O' Chunks, Mimi, and Dimentio were standing next to her, looking curious. "Count Bleck would like to ask a favour of you." said Count Bleck. " Not that you have much choice, anyway. He would like to invite you to join our side." "And if I don't?" Anna asked, hoping to avoid joining him. "Nothing." said Count Bleck. "But it's a harsh world out here. If you don't go with Count Bleck, you will surely die." Anna sighed. There was no choice. Either join the evil side or die in a computer. "It's a deal!" she said quietly. ''I've been waiting for that part for ages. I'm glad it's longer. Oh, and there is a REALLY minor pun in this part. Can you find it? Part 3 1/2 Count Bleck smiled evilly. "Good!" he said happily. "Now everyone, show this girl to her room." he ordered. Mimi, O' Chunks and Dimentio went to Anna and took her through one of the numerous doors. They arrived at a door marked "Living Room". Anna noticed that this door was more colourful than the castle. They entered inside... Part 4 ...and there was a large, messy room filled with pieces of paper, books and folders. It looked a bit like an office except there was three large mushroom chairs around the sides of the room. "Gee, this place is messy." Anna blurted out, and she started cleaning up the room. She liked to be orgainised. A few minutes later, the room was nice and clean. The others looked at Anna with weird expressions. "You should do that more often." O'Chunks said. "We all need a bit of orgainisation, even Bleck." They then started playing in the room. However, Anna didn't feel like playing. She wanted answers. "Dimentio." she asked. "Why did Count Bleck choose me to come here and work for him out of other people??". Dimentio looked disturbed. "You want answers? Well I'll tell you." he said quietly. He led her to a corner of the room. Part 5 "Finally, some answers!" Anna thought. Dimentio dropped his voice to a whisper. "Count Bleck thought we needed more people to join us, so I had the idea of using you...people. We chose you because..." Dimentio paused. "It's quite hard to explain. You...well...you seem to have some sort of power of Hypnosis". He breathed a big sigh. "What!!" Anna whispered. "How would I have that! How do I use it?". Suddenly, the voice of Count Bleck called them before Dimentio could answer. "Count Bleck will know." was all he could say and the went back to the main room. I'm glad that's over. Now on to the fun stuff through Anna's eyes. Part 6 Anna ran over to the main room. Count Bleck was standing there, holding a book. "Behold, the Dark Protagonist!" he said joyfully. "This book will help me destroy the world." He opened the book, when suddenly, it hovered in the air and spoke! "The marrige" it said "Of a pure-hearted princess, and an evil king of creatures, will unleash the Chaos Heart, which will destroy the universe." They all sat in silence, until Count Bleck said "Great! Count Bleck knows what it means. The princess is Princess Peach, and the evil king is Bowser." "How do you know that?" Mimi asked. "Count Bleck knows." he answered. "He will come up with a plan. And you human girl, come to him." Anna walked slowly to Count Bleck. "You have joined Count Bleck now, and there will be some changes in your life." Count Bleck told Anna. "The name Anastasia is not very evil-like. Your new name will be...Nastasia!" Anna sighed. She did not like the name, but who was she to argue. She quickly ran back to the living room. Count Bleck had not mentioned Hypnosis, so Anna assumed that only she would be able to know how to use it. She seemed to be getting used to everything. Now, and evil plot was coming into her life. "Nastasia." she thought. "Perhaps this may not be so bad after all." The end Just kidding. The rest of this story is mostly facts, so I will skip to the end of Anna's story. Part 7 After Super Paper Mario Anna looked out the window and saw Flipside, back to normal, with The Void gone. She was staring when suddenly, a face popped into her mind. "Anastasia!" It said. Anna looked shocked, then slapped herself. How could she be so stupid. Life in this game wasn't her real life... She thought about her life and realized that this had been her real life. She got the message. Anna quickly flipped and went back to her world. A large thunderbolt hit the ground. "Anastasia! Turn off the computer NOW!" screamed her mother. Anna flew back on her chair and immediately turned the computer off. It had been quite an adventure, but it had given her her life back. It was time to use her life. The end. That was a good resolution. Rate and give me some feedback. And I need an idea for my next one Category:Fan Fiction